


Pulse (Jasper x gem!Reader)

by eroticincubi



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: Biting, Fingering, Multi, Nipple Play, Reader Insert, Sex, Smut, pillow humping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 10:05:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5623393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eroticincubi/pseuds/eroticincubi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A/N: Recently got super inspired to write another Jasper x Reader fic, I could not stop, I got bitten by the smut fairy again. lol… This bit has a little sub!Jasper after the reader catches her commanding officer in a compromising position and decides to take full advantage of it. I kept picturing tumblr user: orangekissess version of Jasper as I wrote this as well and I listened to “REV 22:20″ by Puscifer. As usual, enjoy. ;)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Pulse (Jasper x gem!Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Recently got super inspired to write another Jasper x Reader fic, I could not stop, I got bitten by the smut fairy again. lol… This bit has a little sub!Jasper after the reader catches her commanding officer in a compromising position and decides to take full advantage of it. I kept picturing tumblr user: orangekissess version of Jasper as I wrote this as well and I listened to “REV 22:20″ by Puscifer. As usual, enjoy. ;)

After a long exhausting day of training, I finally headed back to my sleeping quarters where I was then greeted to a very nice surprise.

"Jasper?" I asked both quietly and as carefully as I could, "What are you doing?"

Jasper who was not only my superior but also the object of my affections, was on my sleeping cot wearing nothing but a thin white sleeveless garment as well as a pair of those shorts with the hole in them. I wasn't exactly sure what the hole was for but now as I saw her in such a compromising position I had some idea what it could be utilized for. 

Closing and locking the door behind me, I began to manually peel off my uniform as well as discard my limb enhancers, Jasper on the other hand looked at me with such alarm I was prepared for her to run off. I was wrong. She didn't run off, in fact I saw the manner of how she worried her bottom lip with the sharp whites of her teeth while she remained in her current stance: she was on all fours on my cot.

"So, Jasper," I smiled easily and drew myself closer to her, now sitting on the edge of my cot, "would you mind telling me what you were doing?"

Jasper looked away from me and a curtain of her long wild white mane covered half of her face. Reaching out carefully as to not alarm her anew, I slowly pulled back her hair then smiled at her blushing face. I then looked down to find that her thick orange stripped thighs were trembling as well as wet spots on the shorts as well as my--

"Is that my pillow?" I was confused for a moment when I saw Jasper's head turn from the corner of my eye looking as if she were about to yell when she breathed a small huffing sigh out of her nose.

"I--I like how it smells," her blush grew brighter and she looked proudly at me, "s-so I j-just--!"

I couldn't help it any longer, I leaned in and kissed her lips, my eyes instantly shutting and I reveled in those gorgeously thick lips I've been wanting to feel for some time now. I heard Jasper's breath hitch as well as a happy sounding growl rumbling from her chest. It was also that same chest that I have been fantasizing about and wanting to touch ever so badly. Since I now had the perfect opportunity to do so and since Jasper had seem more than willing, my hands reached up to caress the smooth warm skin, those amazing curves of her ample chest.

Jasper parted her lips in a soft moan, her thick frame shuddered against my form and I couldn't help but smile while sliding my tongue over her own, capturing her mouth in a much deeper kiss.

"You just couldn't help yourself?" I inquired after I pulled back to look at her, both of my hands were continuously busy skimming and touching those incredible mounds of flesh and muscle until I noticed how hard her nipples had gotten from under her garment. 

My attention now focused on their new targets while my fingers began to roll and pinch over the cute hard nubs, Jasper's reaction was instant. She closed her eyes once more and hissed in a breath before a sweet moaning sigh escaped her. Her lips parted in a needy pant which began to climb into a more labored breath.

"Oh you like that do you?" I whispered as to keep the hushed mood. I was afraid that for a moment whatever spell Jasper was under would wear off and she would take control over what we had, just as she took charge in every task she was given.

Jasper did not answer my question so I pinched and rolled her nipples between my fingers a little harder, the larger gem cried out a little more loudly and I saw the manner of how her body lifted off my cot, "You didn't answer my question, Commander," I purred her title against the bottom corner of her jaw, "do you like this?"

Jasper looked down at me, her eyes were not the usual predatory gold but almost a pitch black with desire, a sliver of gold rimmed the dilated pupils, oh...

"Ye-yes..." She huffed slightly out of breath, her mouth now reaching for mine again; how could I resist?

Our kisses turned from gentle and searching to a more passionate pace. Feverishly hungry quick kisses, my hands now free from her chest so that I could run my fingers through that wild mane like I've always wanted. Gripping and tugging with my hands, I then gave her mouth soft teasing bites wanting to mark her so badly but decided against it. With a pleased chuckle I pull her head back so as to watch her expression, her usual bright orange turned a sunset red from her obvious desire for me.

"I want to watch you," I spoke, my eyes locking onto hers and with one of my hands I reached down, trailing a hot path down her sensually thick body and between the one area I had been most eager to touch. I was able to slide my whole hand between the slit of the shorts only to be greeted with an immense heat between her muscularly toned thighs, "and I want you to watch me."

My center finger slowly ran up her wet opening from the bottom to the top, coating my finger as well as my palm with her wetness. Jasper trembled in my hold, her breathing labored once again, silently begging for more. I continued this sweet torture by adding more fingers when I climbed lower and pulled her chest garment up over her mounds as to kiss and suck on her chest.

Jasper called my name with a strained whimper but just as my teeth bit over one of her nipples as well as my fingers pressed inside her folds in unison did I feel the reaction of her desire release against me. The larger gem howled with pleasure as my fingers continued their sluggish pumping assault as well as my mouth sucked and kissed at the breast I was currently savoring.

The moment her walls ceased to pulsate around my fingers, I carefully slid them out and brought my fingers to my own mouth, licking and sucking the fluids clean before her. Jasper stared at me astonished but also quite sated. Perhaps she was thinking how could a smaller gem like me both in size and in rank could pleasure her in a way that no other gem could.

I laid back down in my cot to watch her; the smile on my face might as well be permanent, for Jasper glared at me before she laid down next to me, "'M tired," she mumbled and wrapped an arm around me, "when I wake up I'm gonna make you pay, brat."

"Fine by me," I replied a bit too smugly and closed my eyes. 

I couldn't wait.

...


End file.
